User talk:BakuHatsu524
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BakuHatsu524! Thanks for your edit to the Wind Devil Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 18:50, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey What should you do? Copy and paste the content into a sandbox for later use and then I'll delete the page. So what would happen is that when you pass 50 edits and all that good stuff, you can just create the page again in a flash. If you're wondering, sandboxes are pages used to store incomplete content and so on. Making it is easy. The coding goes as. in your case: BakuHatsu524 Sandbox End result is this: BakuHatsu524 Sandbox. So you put that link on your user page and click from there to create the page and you've got a sandbox to place all the content from your IIRC Wind Demon Slayer Page so you don't have to rewrite everything. Userpages are your domain here and there are little rules for how you use them, that includes sandboxes as well. Obviously, no porn, racist stuff, etc, but you're pretty free to do with it as you want. If you need help with formatting, go talk to LastationLover5000 (aka Aha), that's his area. If your question is about magic, then go speak with Perchan, that's her area. Admins here have split duties. With all that said, I hope this helps. If you need help, only ask. 22:04:42 Mon You need a week here, 50 edits, and a complete character before making a Slayer. And when you get those, you can ask me about it. Anyway, just post the script in. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:12, September 2, 2014 (UTC) First off, sorry for the late reply. There really aren't many rules. I mean, do you mean to join another user's guild or make your own? You need to specify. For the former, you need only ask the creator of the guild to make your character a member. If they say no, you're out of luck, they don't need any reasoning if they don't care to explain as it's their creation. Now, if you mean to create your own, you're in luck. We don't regulate it much long as it respects basic canon -- for example, a legal guild cannot have members that are assassins as that is a grave crime to the council. You're free to make as many legal, dark, and independent guilds as you desire. And you're not limited to mage guilds, you're free to make trade/merchant guilds (like Lucy's dad worked for prior to her birth) and so on. Your guilds can be located wherever in Earth Land that you want, they can be big or small, have multiple bases and/or airships, filthy rich or near broke. So, like I said, you have pretty much free reign with the guilds you make. As for using canon guilds, it's best you only fanonize to the point that there are a few new characters in it. However, you cannot change its' history or structure. And do not make a new guild master unless it's some story line set in the future. And even then, it's best to ask an admin about anything you are unsure of. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me. 13:04:40 Thu Sure, go ahead. But you need to call it "Sand Devil Slayer Magic (Baku)" :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) What page? 23:27:22 Fri I was confused at first with the random name. The renaming thing. Did you check if you could do it? Click the down-arrow thing on the edit button. If it doesn't work, tell me what to rename it. Also, if you need me to do something for your stuff, you need to reply as soon as possible, and by that, by the next day at the most. Not several days later. Don't do this again. Unless you have computer issues, there's no excuse. 13:16:33 Fri No character named Mark Winddriver shows up on search and I even googled it. I can't help you if I can't find the page. 19:24:21 Sat There are several reasons why you cannot reference my Scylla as the teacher of your characters Dragon Slayer Magic: #She's unique to my and Per's series. #As a Dragon, she primarily ate humans. Chances of her teaching a human her magic were minimal. #It says, right in her article, "Unlike quite a few of the Dragons seen, she never taught a Human her magic." If you wanna reference a Dragon as your teacher, I think reading said Dragon's article would probably be the first thing to do, since then you'd have seen that and wouldn't have asked to begin with.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 05:51, September 25, 2014 (UTC)